Demons Mate
by Persephone Nyx Sol
Summary: Harry is transported to the past and meets up with a bunch of characters from the Feudal Era along with his SoulMate? There will be Ron bashing. Post OotP and goes into sixth year. Warning Slash ahead
1. Trip to the Past

DEMONS MATE

SERENITY8853452

AN INYUASHA HP CROSSOVER

A.N.: I don't own any thing, the only thing I own are my school books.

This is a SLASH story. Pairings are as follows: Harry/Sesshomaru, Hermione/Inuyasha, and Remus/Sirius. For this story Kagome is not in it she never was Herm is Inuyasha's travel partner basically because I hate Kikyo and anything to deal with her and that includes Kagome. Takes place the summer before sixth year.

(BTW: if I did own them there would be no Kikyo and Sirius would never have died.)

DREAM

(PARSELTOUNGUE)

/DEMONIC/

PHEONIX

MIND SPEAK

Chapter One

A trip to the Past

_ Five more minutes… _was the thought that was going through Harry Potter's head. _Five more minutes until I come of age. Then I can finally do magic and cant get in trouble for it! _However unbeknown to Harry there was someone watching in the door way, someone who wanted to help him more than any thing. That person was Albus Dumbledore.

Harry I may not have been the perfect mentor andto you but now I think this will be the only way to help protect you. I will be sending both you and Miss Granger to a place where I know you will be safe but first a stop at the ministry.

Who's there? How can I hear you?

"Calm down Harry it is only me Professor Dumbledore. I honestly had no idea you were a telepath but I'm honestly not surprised. Harry what I must tell you is very important. It seems that young Mr. Weasley has decided to turn himself over to the Dark Lord. He has sold out both you and Miss Granger so I am sending you to a place where you will be safe, there you can train in order to save yourself."

"Professor, why must we go to the ministry?" he asked.

"All in good time my boy, now I believe we must be going. To meet Miss Granger, she will be on the other side waiting along with her mate."

"Mate Professor? Oh wait Inuyasha, she never told me they mated. Oh well."

At midnight, on the dot there was a flash of light and there were no people in the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive. Instead they were now standing in the Death Room at the Department of Ministries.

Meanwhile in the Feudal Era

"INUYASHA! Will you hurry up, we don't have all day! Harry will be here soon." came the voice of one Hermione Granger, current holder if the Shikon Jewel and sixth year student a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"'Mione. Even If we do get there a little late nothing will stop Harry from being there. Albus said that he would get him here on time as promised." A man with a cloak on his head said beside her while her mate was being as slow as possible to get here.

"Will you calm down for a minute woman, kami I was just trying to get my fur unstuck from some brambles. I know how important this day is to you as well, remember Sess is waiting for us as well and I personally can't wait to see my brother again." It was found shortly after the Shikon Jewel was found and Naraku was destroyed that Sesshomaru was actually under Naraku's mind control, now the two demon brothers were happily friends again.

As they reached the cave they could hear voices.

"Professor, where are we, this looks like the inside of the cave when we were just inside the Death Room at the Department of Mysteries." Harry asks as they come out of the Veil which looks suspiciously like a cave wall

"Professor, what took you so long to get here?" Mione asked.

"Ah, Miss Granger, how nice to see you again, how is life for you today?"

"Its fine professor but I really want to see Harry, where is he?"

"I'm right here Hermione. No need to worry although Professor Dumbledore did surprise me when he showed up."

"Professor you weren't supposed to let him know you were there." The cloaked man said from beside Hermione

"Sirius, is that you?" comes the hesitant response from Harry.

"Yeah Harry it's me. All things will be explained in due time kiddo. But for now I think that its time to eat."

"Sirius is that all you ever think about honestly one would think you are Ron or something." They all laugh and head out to a field and cook up some lunch which Hermione brought with her.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! PLEASE RR THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey,

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while its just that I have been busy in school with tests and classes! I am working on getting the next chapter written. I just have to fix around the beginning of the first chapter to make it less confusing and I will put up the second chapter soon sorry about the wait.

Serenity


End file.
